


the way you love me

by foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: rare ships [52]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: Scott doesn't keep many secrets from the pack, but he still has a few.





	the way you love me

**◎ ♔ ◎ ♔ ◎**

 

Scott doesn’t keep many secrets from the pack, but he still has a few. He wouldn’t be human (well, you know what he means) if he didn’t. He stretches his legs, rolling over with his arms out too. Then he pulls a pillow onto his face and makes a strange noise that echos like a haunted man. Which, he supposes, he is.

The flashes come back in one quick swoop. He should’ve seen them coming. Really, by now, he must know the signs. Yet, he can see their hands in the air, the tears falling down their cheeks, the sharp sounds of their screams…he sees the arrows flying, the bullets he’s too slow to stop, and he swears he can still smell the smoke from the fire.

When they finally stop, when he finally feels like he’s back in his bedroom, his entire body feels like he’s on fire. He swallows and takes his time blinking slowly. His ceiling starts to come into view, and the poster that Stiles had put up of his face is still hanging there. Scott’s heart starts to slow down again, and he tosses his comforter off him.

If his pack knew, well, they’d probably never leave him alone. They’d mean well, but it would be too overwhelming. That’s why Scott makes sure he keeps it close to his chest.

When he settles down on his roof top, hugs his knees, and closes his eyes, he doesn’t expect to feel someone’s hand on his shoulder a few moments later. Scott lifts his head and looks over to see Derek sitting down beside him.

 _Sometimes,_  Scott thinks, _there are certain secrets that you have to keep from everyone._ His chest feels a little lighter the moment that Derek reaches out to curl his fingers around Scott’s wrist.

“So Stiles wants to drag us to that new shit sequel,” Derek says. The corner of Scott’s lips tug upward. Something else no one else knows about is the fact that Derek is _excellent_  at comforting someone.

Scott rolls his eyes and murmurs, “Of course he does.”

“Come here,” Derek responds. Scott shuffles over and slips underneath Derek’s arm. Slowly, they lay down. Derek grips Scott’s hand tightly. “It’s going to be okay. Everyone is safe.”

Scott closes his eyes again, knowing Derek would protect him and he’d protect Derek. It’s how the pack worked. More than that though, it’s how _they_  work. How Scott and Derek work.

“Promise?” Scott mumbles, nose buried in Derek’s red sweater.

“Promise,” Derek whispers. “Lydia is at school. Ally’s working down the street from their apartment. Kira and Malia have been travelling far, far away from all the craziness of Beacon Hills. Erica and Boyd are happily running Momma’s Bakery. Tracy and Alicia are dating and inseparable.”

“Jackson–”

“Jackson is in England. Isaac, Liam, and Mason are visiting. Cora’s at home, sleeping safely. Everyone is safe and accounted for.”

“You forgot about Danny. Tell me about Danny.”

“Oh, I heard he went to the gay club on _Leonard Street._  You know they have ample security _and_  Danny is very safe about who he goes home with.”

Scott smiles into Derek’s sweater now. Derek had figured it out after the first few times - discovering that reminding Scott where everyone is and how they’re safe and happy. It settles the anxiety that builds in him during flashbacks.

They don’t talk. They don’t need to. No matter what happens, Scott knows that he and Derek will protect each other.

He almost forgets he’s lying on the roof of his house until Derek squeezes his hand. “Hey, hey, are you still awake?”

“Mmm, yeah, why?” Scott mumbles.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go curl up in your bed? You’re unusually chilly tonight,” Derek suggests.

Scott lifts his head and looks at Derek. “You…want to cuddle…inside?”

“Yes. Is that too much for you? I don’t want to move to fast - but I just thought - it might be - never mind.”

“No, no! Wait, wait, I’m confused. What are you talking about?” Scott asks, resting his hand on Derek’s chest.

“Nothing. I didn’t mean to–”

“Derek, you said you didn’t want to move _too fast._  Were we moving at all? Where were we moving towards? A relationship?” Scott asks. “Because Derek…after everything we’ve been through, you are the only thing that grounds me. The only person who makes me feel safe. You make me happy. And I–I just didn’t know it was a possibility for us.”

Derek ducks his head. “Uh, um, it is. If you want it to be. That is.”

“I do! I, uh, I do.” Scott starts to stand up and he holds out a hand for Derek. “Thanks for asking.”

 **◎ ♔ ◎ ♔ ◎**  


End file.
